


Caught and Kept

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingering, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Smut, date, human! au, mildly awkward ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: The subsequent date and smut following the events of Hide and Seek.





	Caught and Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide & Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991374) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> This is smut written by request (aka light bullying lol) for Francis and Janna. Hope you two like it. =)

* * *

Liam hasn’t been on a date since Hayden broke up with him, so he’s understandably a little nervous when he shows up at the restaurant where Theo has agreed to meet him. Liam had refused to take Theo out while still wearing his sweatpants and Theo had wanted to go home and change out of his cashiers’ uniform as well.  
  
The restaurant isn’t super fancy but it’s a nice one, it’s also one that Hayden refused to ever eat at so there’s no chance of him running into her again today. The establishment smells amazing inside, the scent of food making his stomach rumble. It’s been a while since he’s eaten anything other than hot pockets and ramen, far too depressed to venture out for any real form of sustenance.  
  
Liam spots Theo in a booth to the left, his dark hair shining beneath the low halogen light hanging above the table. Liam sucks in a deep breath, smooths out his shirt and makes his way over. Anticipation and excitement thrumming through him with every step.  
  
“Hey,” Liam greets as he slides into the vinyl seat across from Theo. His eyes flickering over Theo’s appearance. “You look good.”  
  
Theo does look good. Liam had thought Theo looked cute in his Cashiers uniform but outside of it, dressed in his own tight dark clothes, Theo looks delectable. Liam wants his mouth all over him.  
  
He clears his throat and pushes the thought away as Theo laughs and thanks him.  
  
“You look good too, though, I gotta say I miss the sweatpants from earlier,” Theo smirks at Liam and leans in closer, his arms bracing on the table as he lowers his voice. “They didn’t leave much to the imagination.”  
  
“Oh?” Liam leans in close too, he feels confident in a way he had never felt with Hayden. “Did you like what you saw?”  
  
“Would I be on this date, if I didn’t?” Theo teases and sits back just as the waitress sidles up to their table.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Gerry's. My name is Kira and I'll be serving you tonight," the waitress says with a bright smile. "What can I get you two to drink?"  
  
“I’ll have water,” Liam says, he feels suddenly parched as he stares across the table at Theo. The lighting makes Theo look softer, his smile easy going and his eyes a mischievous golden green. He's beyond attractive. Liam has to curl his fingers into fists atop the table to keep from reaching out to touch the corner of Theo's mouth and trace his lips.  
  
Theo smirks at Liam like he knows what's going on in Liam's head.  he probably does. Liam wasn't exactly shy about telling Theo what he wants to do to him.  
  
“I’ll have a cola,” Theo tells Kira who nods.  
  
“Alright, would you like to order your food now, or do you need a few more minutes to look over the menu?” Kira asks, her pen and pad ready in case they are.  
  
“I, uh, need a few more minutes,” Liam says realizing that he hasn’t even picked up the menu yet. He’s been too distracted with flirting and looking at Theo. “Sorry.”  
  
“No worries take your time,” Kira smiles. “I’ll be back with your drinks.”  
  
Something nudges against the side of Liam’s foot and stays there. Liam peeks up through his lashes at Theo over his menu, but Theo isn’t looking at him. Instead, he seems completely immersed in reading over his own menu.  
  
Liam can feel Theo’s body heat even through both of their jeans. It makes Liam want to shiver, the air around them suddenly seeming much too cold in comparison to the heat of Theo’s leg pressed against his. He wants to press back against Theo. He drops his eyes back to the chicken panini special written in bold black letters on his menu and bites down on his bottom lip nervously. He’s never been with a guy before, but he wants his hands and mouth all over Theo, every single part of him.  
  
He releases his bottom lip, sucks in a calming breath and decides to throw caution into the wind.

* * *

  
  
Theo wonders if maybe he’s being too forward, Liam did just get out of a relationship and he’d seemed pretty beaten up over it too. Then again, the other boy had basically said he wanted to suck Theo’s dick earlier. Theo wonders if perhaps that had just been idle flirting, something said in the heat of the moment after conning Liam’s ex into believing they were an item.  
  
His foot is still pressed against Liam’s, but Liam hasn’t acknowledged it at all. He also hasn’t moved away from the contact, which Theo supposes might be a win. Liam feels enticingly warm against his leg. Theo wants to press against him everywhere with every part of his body.  
  
He glances through the menu, but the words don’t interest him, his gaze continuously traveling back to Liam. Theo finds it hard to look away, but Liam seems completely unaware. Theo watches as the other boy reads carefully over his own menu, his eyes flicking back and forth between words.  
  
His eyes are a ridiculous shade of blue, Theo thinks. They’re so pale and pretty even in the dimly lit restaurant. Theo wants Liam to look up at him, he wants those piercing eyes focused solely on him.  
  
Sadly, Liam seems entirely enraptured in picking out what he wants to eat. Theo sighs and drops his eyes back down to his menu. He should probably pick something as well. This is a dinner date, after all, they’re meant to eat and converse and then maybe afterward they can go somewhere alone.  
  
Theo wants the date to go well, Liam seems interesting enough it’s just that the other boy is also unfairly attractive, especially when he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth like he had a moment ago. Theo can’t help but want to drag him into a dark corner and have his way with him.  
  
Something shifts against Theo’s foot, he feels as it glides up his calf. It pauses just before his knee and slides back down, slow and steady. Then, suddenly, those beautiful eyes are looking at Theo, holding him captive with their gaze.  
  
Liam smirks at him, a teasing tilt of his lips as he drags his foot back up Theo’s leg. This time it doesn’t stop at Theo’s knee but instead trails along his inner thigh, enticingly close to where Theo’s cock is twitching with interest in his jeans.  
  
“Liam,” he says warningly as the toe of Liam’s shoe presses gently against the head of his cock.  
  
“Yes?” Liam asks innocently, there’s the barest hint of pink to his cheeks.  
  
“If you keep that up then we won’t be having dinner, “Theo tells him tightly, arousal building in the pit of his stomach. He clenches his fingers around the menu as Liam shifts his foot ever so slightly.  
  
“Keep what up?” Liam presses against him again, this time applying more pressure. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Theo.”  
  
“You little shit,” Theo breathes out and drops his menu in surprise when Kira suddenly appears back at their table.  
  
“Here you are boys,” she says and places their drinks down in front of them.  
  
The foot between Theo’s legs is gone. When Theo looks over at him he sees that Liam’s face is bright red and mostly obscured by the glass of water he’s guzzling from, his blue eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling.  
  
 “Whoa,” Kira says as she and Theo watch Liam drink. “Someone was thirsty.” She laughs lightly as Liam sets his cup down and shrugs awkwardly. “I’ll get you some more.”  
  
Lim nods his head as he pushes the nearly empty glass to the edge of the table. “Thanks.”  
  
As soon as Kira hurries off, Theo leans forward, his chin propped up on one hand. Idly, he taps his own drink with his other hand, his short nails clinking against the glass. “You okay over there?”  
  
Liam swallows thickly, Theo’s eyes tracking the bob of his throat. “I’m great.”  
  
“You sure? You look a little hot,” Theo says and bites back a grin when Liam’s cheeks flush a little darker.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
Theo hums and stretches both legs out beneath the table,. He gently kicks Liam’s legs apart, spreading them wide so he can settle his own between them.  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong. You’re hot, Liam,” Theo lowers his voice. “Very, very hot.”  
  
Theo watches as Liam stiffens in his seat, his mouth parting in surprise as Theo drags his leg up the inner part of Liam’s thighs the same way Liam had done to him.  
  
“I think this part of you especially, is pretty hot,” Theo says as he presses his foot against Liam’s cock. “I think it’s also pretty hard, isn’t it, Liam?”  
  
Liam bites down on his bottom lip, his blue eyes burning with desire as he stares across the table at Theo.  
  
Liam suddenly stands up, and for one horrifying moment Theo things he fucked up, but then Liam is reaching across the table for his hand and dragging him from his seat.  
  
“Wait—“Theo says his other hand waving at the table they’re leaving. “We have to pay for the drinks.”  
  
Liam pauses momentarily to fish money from his pocket and tosses it on the table. It’s way more than what the drinks cost even with a tip, but Liam doesn’t seem to care as he grips Theo’s hand and pulls him towards the exit.  
  
They pass Kira who’s holding a pitcher of water and looking at them in surprise. Her eyes drop to their jeans and then jerk away hurriedly, a bright red blush blooming on her face as she squeaks out. “Have a good night.”  
  
“Oh, we will,” Liam says over his shoulder and winks.  
  
Theo thinks it’s cute how Liam still blushes even when he’s being cheeky.  
  
They’ve barely made it outside when Liam shoves him against the warm brick wall and leans up to kiss him, his mouth hot and demanding against Theo’s. Theo moans, his lips easily parting, allowing Liam’s tongue to slip inside and claim his mouth.  
  
It feels amazing, much like Theo had assumed it would. Liam’s body pressing in against him, their chests heaving together with every sharp inhale through their noses. Theo wants more, he wants skin on skin; wants the clothes to fall away and leave them bare against one another. He wants Liam more than he’s wanted anything or anyone in a long time.  
  
“There are people everywhere,” Theo murmurs against Liam’s lips when he hears the loud click of heels and a few disdainful sniffs of disapproval.  
  
“So what?” Liam says back and leans in to press their mouths together again, one leg slipping between Theo’s and pressing snugly against his aching cock. Theo can’t stop his hips from rocking down against it, seeking out friction and release even as people walk past.  
  
“So,” Theo says trying to keep a hold of his logical thoughts. It’s hard though with Liam moving against him the way that he is. Theo pushes his hands beneath Liam’s shirt to feel the hot, smooth skin of his back the way he’s been dying to do.  
  
“So,” Theo starts again. “I believe you promised me a blow job, and I’d like that to happen without us going to jail for public indecency.”  
  
Liam pulls away from him with a groan but Theo can’t resist dragging him back in by the hips for one more kiss. It makes Liam laugh against his mouth, but Theo doesn’t mind, he likes the taste of happiness on his lips.

* * *

  
  
There’s a dilemma when they finally make it to the parking lot. Both of them realizing quite suddenly that they’ve come in different cars. They’ve surprisingly parked right next to each other though. Liam leans against his Bronco and stares at Theo heatedly. His keys jingle in his hands for a moment before he slides his keys into his pocket and reaches for Theo’s passenger door. “I’ll come with you.”  
  
There’s an emphasis on the words and Theo knows he’s not just talking about a ride in Theo’s truck. Theo grins and pulls open his own door. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
Liam climbs inside and tugs his seatbelt over his chest. It clicks with finality as Theo starts up the truck. The truck rumbles to life beneath them and Theo backs it out of the parking spot and drives towards the road. His place is a little less than 20 minutes away, but the drive seems longer. A snail pace compared to the hastened beats of Theo’s excited heart. He flicks his gaze over at Liam and sees the blue eyes staring straight back.  
  
Theo’s stomach flips at the way Liam’s tongue dips out of his mouth and licks over his bottom lip like he’s hungry.  
  
“Fuck,” Theo breathes and jerks his gaze back to the road. His pulse kicking up several more notches until he feels lightheaded with want.  
  
There’s a quiet snap, the sound of a seat belt being undone, the shifting of fabric and then there’s warm breath against Theo’s ear.  
  
“Pull over, Theo,” Liam whispers against his skin, his lips gliding along Theo’s cheek lightly before nipping at the blush that’s no doubt staining his face. “Now.”  
  
Theo has the sudden thought that this blue-eyed boy is going to ruin him completely. This morning when Theo had woken up he’d assumed his day would be just as monotonous as any other. He thought he would go to his summer job, scan items and take money and smile that fake smile he’s worked on for the last few weeks and then go home, go to sleep and start all over again.  
  
Theo had never expected for this strange boy to hide behind his counter, he hadn’t expected to pretend to be Liam’s boyfriend or go on a date. Theo hadn’t expected to be so entirely turned on that he has to pull off the road and park his truck in a secluded alleyway just ten minutes from his house.  
  
However, that’s what happened and Theo has never been more grateful to all those irritating people that told him to work as a cashier than he is right now as Liam undoes his seatbelt for him and slides into his lap.  
  
“Hey,” Liam whispers, his hands settling on Theo’s shoulders. He seems almost shy now that he’s on top of Theo, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Theo doesn’t mind helping him out.  
  
“Hey yourself,” he whispers as he slides his hands beneath Liam’s shirt to grip his hips. He leans into Liam, their chests bumping together, and kisses him. It’s surprisingly soft at first, less rushed than the kiss against the wall, their lips moving languidly together, searching, learning one another’s mouths.  
  
And then Liam shifts, his ass pressing down against Theo’s cock. Theo moans out in surprise, his fingers digging into Liam’s skin hard enough to leave bruises. Liam’s hands slid up from his shoulders into his hair and the achingly slow way they’re moving together becomes desperate once more.  
  
Liam rocks his hips, his mouth trailing down Theo’s chin to his neck where he bites. Theo groans at the feeling of blunt teeth digging into his skin. “Fuck, Liam.”  
  
“Do you like that?” Liam asks against his neck, his tongue slipping from his mouth to soothe over the sting his teeth left behind.  
  
Theo bucks up against him as Liam nips at him again. Sharp tendrils of pain and pleasure coursing through him. “Yes,” he hisses out breathily and Liam chuckles.  
  
Liam’s fingers tangle in his hair and jerks his head back. His tongue lathes at the hollow of Theo’s throat and then he licks up, all the way to the tip of Theo’s chin and bites down gently.  
  
“You taste good, Theo,” Liam murmurs as he moves up towards Theo’s ear. His voice gets lower, devious. “I bet you taste even better down here.”  
  
Theo hadn’t even noticed that one of Liam’s hands had left his hair until Liam is palming him through his jeans. His clever fingers moving teasingly over Theo’s hard cock.  
  
“Can I taste you, Theo?” Liam asks as he deftly undoes the button of his jeans, the zipper spreading open as Theo’s hard cock presses against it. Liam’s fingers slip inside, the tips of his finger brushing along the sticky head of Theo’s cock.  
  
“You can do anything you want,” Theo says and rocks up against Liam’s hand.  
  
Liam laughs quietly as he pulls Theo’s cock from within his jeans out into the open air. His slides his hand up and down it, as though he’s getting a feel of it before rubbing his thumb over the dripping head. Theo bites his lip to hold back a moan at the feeling.  
  
Theo watches in amazement as Liam brings those same fingers up to his mouth and licks away the droplets of precum gathered on them. Liam sucks them between his lips and hums delightedly before pulling them out with a wet pop. He grins down at Theo lasciviously. “I was right, you taste amazing.”  
  
Then Liam is sliding out of Theo’s lap back into his own seat.  
  
Blinking in confusion, Theo turns to him. “What—“  
  
Liam doesn’t give him time to finish his question as he leans over and takes Theo into his mouth.  
  
“Oh,” Theo groans, his hands jerking up to clutch at the steering wheel. “Oh god.”  
  
It’s not a blowjob behind the counter of his workplace but Theo is oddly enough okay with it.  
  
Something wraps around Theo’s wrist and tugs; it’s Liam’s hand pulling at him. Theo loosens his fingers around the steering wheel and lets Liam guide his hand down to his hair.  
  
Liam pauses, presses a kiss to the top of Theo’s cock and murmurs. “I like my hair being pulled.”  
  
Liam peeks up at him through his lashes, his pupils blown wide with arousal as his lips stretch back around Theo’s cock taking it in deep. Theo’s fingers flex and then tighten in Liam’s hair, pulling the soft locks roughly.  
  
Liam groans around him the vibrations coursing through Theo making him buck up into Liam’s mouth. Liam makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t stop Theo from grinding up against him.  
  
Theo shouldn’t be close to coming already but he is. He would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the wanton way Liam’s moaning around him, his mouth held open so Theo can fuck it. Fingers dig into Theo’s thighs urging him on, making him thrust faster and harder.  
  
Theo tips his head back against the seat. All he can hear is his own blood pounding in his ears and the wet slide of Liam’s mouth on his cock as the truck rocks.  
  
He can feel Liam’s eyes on him and that does it, pushes him straight to the edge.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” he says loudly and pulls at Liam’s hair trying to pull him away but Liam doesn’t budge. Theo feels Liam’s throat constrict around him and Theo cums hot and hard into his mouth with a low moan of Liam’s name.  
  
There’s a light trickle of cum at the corner of Liam’s mouth when he pulls away. Theo watches his tongue flick out and lick it off. Liam gives him a small smile, nearly shy as he pushes himself up from Theo’s lap and wipes at his face, his chin shiny from saliva.  
  
“Was that good?” Liam asks him, his bright blue eyes light with curiosity.  
  
Theo shakes his head at the stupid question and grabs Liam by the front of his shirt. He tugs him over the middle console and smashes their mouths together. It’s rough and raw, Theo’s tongue pushing between Liam’s lips to find the taste of his own cum on Liam’s tongue. Liam whines against him, the sound intoxicating. Theo wants to hear more of it. He releases Liam’s shirt and trails his hand down Liam’s chest.  
  
Liam is rocking against the air, seeking friction. His cock knocks into Theo’s hand and Theo’s impressed by the feel of it. It feels thick and hot even through Liam’s jeans. Theo’s wants it.  
  
“Theo,” Liam whimpers against his lips as Theo fumbles the top button of his jeans.  
  
“I know,” Theo tells him as he finally gets it undone and slips his hand down the front of Liam’s pants. “Don’t worry I’ve got you.”  
  
Liam’s hands curl against his chest as he uses Theo to hold himself up over the middle console. Theo strokes him once, enjoying the weight of Liam’s cock in his hand.  
  
“Liam,” he whispers.  
  
He waits until Liam’s eyes flutter open to meet his gaze before he continues speaking. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Liam’s eyes widen at the words, a sharp exhale gusting from his lungs. “What?”  
  
Theo strokes him again, slowly, taking his time in touching Liam. He rubs his thumb along the sticky head and enjoys the way Liam trembles. “I want you inside me,” Theo tells him as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Liam’s lips. Please?”  
  
“Okay,” Liam nods “Okay, of course.”  
  
Theo tugs him the rest of the way across the console so that Liam is straddling one of his thighs as they kiss, deep and filthy.  
  
“Theo I,” Liam stutters pulling away from him and sucking in a large gulp of air. He dips his head in an attempt to hide the blush across his cheeks as he says. “I’ve never, I don’t know what...”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Theo tells him and presses a kiss to his temple. “Just watch. I’ll do it.”  
  
Theo maneuvers them around so that Liam is sitting fully in the seat and he’s in Liam’s lap. Theo leans over to the little compartment and rummages through it until he pulls out a small vial of lubricant and a condom.  
  
He glances over his shoulder at Liam and smiles “Would you believe me if I told you I was a Boy Scout?”  
  
Liam laughs and shakes his head. “Not even a little bit.”  
  
“Smart and pretty,” Theo compliments and pushes his jeans and boxers down his thighs. They tangle around his shoes, so he kicks them off. They land on the gas peddle and the truck thrums loudly startling them both.  
  
Theo had apparently never turned it off.  
  
Liam snorts out a laugh and reaches around him for the ignition. He twists the keys and kills the battery. “Better turn this off, we don’t want to get caught because you keep stomping on the peddle while I fuck you.”  
  
Theo has to agree that, that would be a pretty horrible way to get caught. He grimaces at the thought of having to call someone to bail him out of jail for public indecency.  
  
“Theo?” Liam calls quietly, his warm hands dropping down to Theo’s bare thighs where he traces small circles in the hair. Liam shifts beneath him, leaning up to nip at Theo’s ear. “I thought you were going to show me.”  
  
Theo shivers at the words and the feeling of Liam’s teeth.  
  
“Right,” Theo rasps out and moves to place his knees on the seat so that he’s straddling Liam’s thighs. His ass is on display as he leans forward and braces himself with one hand against the steering wheel.

* * *

  
  
Liam watches as Theo leans forward and holds himself single-handedly against the steering wheel.  His ass is smooth and round, Liam can’t stop himself from reaching out and gripping it in both of his hands. He squeezes it and revels in the pleased sound that comes from Theo.  
  
There’s a click and then the soft scent of peaches fills the cab of the truck as Theo coats his fingers in lubricant.  
  
Theo’s still bracing himself with one hand against the steering wheel, so Liam grips his ass tighter and spreads him open, his thumbs digging into the perfect globes.  
  
Theo shivers in his lap. Liam watches with rapt attention as Theo reaches back and trails his sticky fingers along the line of his ass leaving glistening trails of lube in his wake. Theo circles the tight ring of muscles and then slowly presses a single finger inside.  
  
Liam’s breath leaves him as he watches Theo’s finger disappear inside his tight ass.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispers. “That’s so hot, Theo.”  
  
Theo chuckles and begins to pump the single finger in and out of himself. Liam has to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from murmuring a plethora of praises and curses.  
  
“Liam,” Theo sings out softly sounding amused. “You don’t have to hold yourself back.”  
  
Liam startles wondering how Theo knew when they’re not even facing each other but then he spots the rear-view mirror and sees Theo’s pretty green eyes staring at him intently.  
  
He watches as a smirk spreads across Theo’s lips. “I want to hear you, Liam.”  
  
Liam groans and rocks up against the air. Theo’s voice and his eyes and his everything driving him crazy with desire. “Fuck I want you.”  
  
“Just a little more,” Theo teases as he slides a second finger into his ass and stretches himself open. “And then you can have me.”  
  
Raw need thrums through Liam’s veins. He’s never wanted—needed— someone as much as he does Theo. He shifts his hands, his thumbs brushing against Theo’s rim. Gently, he rubs along it as Theo fingers himself, the pads of his thumbs tugging at the skin, stretching and releasing it. Theo feels so warm here, so wet. Liam wants to be inside him.  
  
“Do you want to finger me, Liam?” Theo asks breathily.  
  
Liam doesn’t move his eyes away from the tight ring of muscles, but he knows Theo’s staring at him in the mirror again. He nods his head and Theo shifts in his lap his fingers slipping out of his ass. Liam watches as his hole clenches around nothing but air.  
  
“Here,” Theo says and holds out the bottle of lubricant and the condom.  
  
Liam takes them both with a shaky hand and Theo leans forward even more now that both of his hands are free. The cap to the lube opens easily, the same scent of peaches filling Liam’s nose. He coats his fingers with the sticky substance and drops the bottle onto the seat next to him with the condom.  
  
Theo shifts his ass back and forth enticingly. His voice is low and teasing as he says.  “Come on, Liam. Touch me.”  
  
Liam caresses along the highs of Theo’s ass, his fingers stretched out wide as he cups Theo in his hands. His thumbs trace down the line of Theo’s ass and pull him open again, baring Theo completely. Liam traces around Theo’s rim once and then presses his finger inside.  
  
Theo’s warm and wet inside like Liam knew he would be, he pumps his finger lazily, enjoying the feel and the soft little moans that fall from Theo’s lips.  
  
Liam crooks his finger seeking out the bundle of nerves that he knows will drive Theo wild. He flicks his eyes up to the mirror and watches Theo’s face. He knows the moment he touches it; Theo’s mouth falls open in a silent moan his eyes fluttering closed. Liam presses against his prostate, again and again, enjoying the expression on Theo’s face and the way he shivers in Liam’s lap.  
  
“More,” Theo tells him. “Add another.”  
  
Liam pulls his finger out and presses two back inside without hesitance. He scissors Theo, parting his fingers as far as he can. His cock twitches against his thigh. He’s painfully hard, the head of his cock dribbling precum at just the thought of being inside Theo.  
  
“Liam,” Theo groans, his hips shifting back to rock against Liam’s hand. This time when he says ‘more’ it sounds less like a demand and more like he’s begging for it.  
  
“Fuck, Liam please,” Theo continues to breathe out and Liam is powerless but to comply.  
  
Who could resist such a pretty please?  
  
Liam fumbles around on the seat for the condom, he tears it open with his teeth and spit out the small piece of plastic left behind on his tongue. The condom is sticky and cold as it rolls over the tip of his cock and then down his length. He searches for the lube without looking. The plastic sliding through his sticky fingers twice before he can grasp it and pour more onto his aching cock. Mason had always told him the more lube the better when it comes to fucking guys.  
  
The bottle drops from his fingers the second he deems both Theo and himself ready. He spares a brief prayer that the bottle had been closed when it landed wherever it landed in the darkened truck he knows lube isn’t always easy to get out of upholstery.  
  
With trembling hands Liam grips, himself and lines the head of his cock up with the opening of Theo’s ass. He teases Theo, rubbing his cock back and forth, watching as the tip of his cock catches on the rim and stretches it. He wants to hear Theo beg for it again, wants to hear that needy whimper.  
  
Theo whines low in his throat. “Liam fuck me.”  
  
Liam reaches out with one hand to grip tightly at Theo’s hip. He uses his hold to guide Theo down onto his cock, his own hips raising to meet Theo. He slides in slowly, inch by inch disappearing inside.

* * *

  
  
_It’s thick_ , Theo thinks as Liam fucks up into him. Liam’s cock is thick. It stretches Theo open perfectly, tugging at his rim with every glide in and out. Theo’s fingers curl around the steering wheel as his back arches with pleasure. It’s so intense, Liam’s thick cock pressing against his prostate over and over.  
  
He’s hard again, his cock bobbing between his spread legs and begging for his attention. He could reach down and touch himself, but he doesn’t want to cum again just yet. He wants Liam to cum inside him first.  
  
Liam lifts him up and then pulls Theo back down onto his cock. Theo trembles in Liam’s lap. He’s always found strength to be a turn on and the way Liam lifts him up so effortlessly makes him moan. “Oh, god, oh, god.”  
  
Theo drops his head to the steering wheel and bites down on the hard rubber. He knows there’ll be indentions left from his teeth later on, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to stop the shamefully loud moans coming from his mouth.  
  
A hand glides up the planes of his back and follows the curve of his neck. Warm fingers grip at Theo’s chin and gently nudge his head around so that he’s looking at Liam over his shoulder. Liam’s eyes are dark with lust, his voice nothing more than a rasp as he says. “Don’t. I want to hear you.”  
  
Theo nods his head, it’s an awkward bob at the strange angle but it gets the message across. “Okay,” he breathes.  
  
Liam caresses the line of his bottom lip and smiles. “Good,” he tells Theo and then thrusts up sharply.  
  
A surprised moan punches from Theo’s lungs, his fingers scrambling to hold onto the steering wheel as Liam rocks up into him harder and harder.  
  
Liam’s close to coming, he can tell by the frenzied and uncoordinated way his hips begin to move. Theo sucks in a deep breath and moves to meet him, his body rocking down in tandem with Liam. The car is filled with the sounds of wet slaps and panted breaths.  
  
Two more sharp thrusts and then Liam is cumming, his hips stuttering as he rides out his pleasure. Theo slows but doesn’t stop until Liam’s hands grip him roughly at the hips and he chokes out the word. “Sensitive.”  
  
Liam’s head drops forward, resting against Theo’s spine. Hot gusts of breath roll down his sweat-slicked skin, it makes him shiver.  
  
Liam’s hands move from his hips, his fingers tracing patterns over the bones around to Theo’s stomach. They trail down to the patch of hair beneath his belly button and knock into his cock.  
  
“You’re hard,” Liam whispers against the back of his neck, his mouth hot against Theo’s racing pulse. He presses an opened mouth kiss there and then whispers. “Let me give you a hand.”  
  
He wraps his fingers firmly around Theo’s cock and jerks him slowly. It doesn’t take much before Theo’s head is falling back against Liam’s shoulder as he cums all over Liam’s hand.  
  
Liam kisses him on the cheek as he comes down from his high. Their breathing syncing up together, deep breaths in and out. It’s nice, surprisingly comfortable even with the sticky feeling of his cum and sweat cooling on his skin.  
  
There’s a sharp rap on the window that startles them both, a beam of light streaming in through the window at them. Liam buries his face in Theo’s neck. “Oh no,” he mutters. “We’re dead.”  
  
The Beacon Hills sheriff is standing outside Theo’s window, his face set into a line of disapproval. He motions for Theo to roll the window down. Theo fumbles with the keys in the ignition and then hurries to comply. His window giving a long awkward squeak as it goes down just enough to talk to the sheriff.  
  
“Uh, evening, officer,” Theo says and smiles as innocently as he can with another mans dick still in his ass.  
  
The sheriff rubs a hand over his face tiredly. “Boys, you realize this is against the law, right?”  
  
Liam whines against the back of his neck. Theo wonders if he’s trying to pretend he’s not there. Theo clears his throat. “Sorry sir, we—“  
  
Liam pinches him.  
  
“I mean, _I_ couldn’t wait...” Theo finishes, his own fingers digging into Liam's thigh in retaliation.   
  
The sheriff sighs and waves a hand. “You’ve got exactly three minutes to get dressed and move it out of here.”  
  
Yes, sir,” they both stammer and quickly move apart. Liam sliding back into his own seat and hurriedly doing up his jeans.  
  
It takes Theo longer, his shoes and jeans tangled up together on the floor, but he manages to get them on. Well, he manages to get his jeans on. His shoes are still somewhere in the dark cavern that is Theo’s floorboard. He can drive barefoot, it’s fine. He just wants to get out of the alleyway before the sheriff decides he wants to start arresting people.  
  
As he pulls out of the alley onto the road he hears Liam start to snicker under his breath, the low chuckle soon grows into an all-out laugh; loud and carefree, his head tilted back as his shoulders shake. Theo likes the sound of it, wishes he wasn’t driving so that he could admire it more.  
  
“That was so embarrassing,” Liam snorts out. “My dick was still in you. And I had your cum all over my hand.”  
  
Theo frowns and glances over at him. “What did you do with it?”  
  
Liam flushes. “I panicked,” he mumbles and motions towards his jeans. There’s a long stain of cum on his thigh. “I didn’t know what else to do.”  
  
Theo laughs harder than he has in a while.  
  
The ride back to the restaurant seems much shorter and far quicker than it had when they left it. All too soon Theo is pulling up next to Liam’s Bronco.  
  
Liam fiddles with the handle for a moment before turning to him. “I had a good time.”  
  
“Me too,” Theo admits, he glances over at the restaurant behind them, the lights are all off now and the parking lot around them is empty save for their two cars. “Next time we should actually get dinner and maybe see a movie if you want?”  
  
Liam laughs, his cheeks heating up as he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”  
  
He pulls open the door and slides out, the cool night air rushing into to greet Theo’s hot skin. “Night Theo.”  
  
“Night Liam,” Theo tells him with a broad smile. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”  
  
_It’s a lie. Theo plans on texting Liam as soon as he gets home and showers._  
  
“You better,” Liam says and then adds a soft. “Bye.”

The passenger door closes and Liam hurries away. Theo watches him start up his car and pull out of the parking lot. He can’t help but think getting a job as a cashier was the best thing he’s ever done.


End file.
